Neon Shift: Vegas Revolution
by Renegade Sniper
Summary: Its been nine years since Neo was Forced out of the Capital Wasteland and headed toward New Vegas. There he meets the Courier and Veronica, and they have one of the most daring adventures that could change the face of the Mojave Wasteland forever.
1. Neo's Rise

Chapter 1 Neo's Rise

Neo silently lay on the old pre- war bed that he found in a make shift shelter near an airport, and was hoping to get some well earned rest. He was being followed by a small squad of awkwardly dressed people with unparallel accuracy. The were equipped with spears and guns of which Neo has never seen before. Though he was miles away from home and had no way of contacting his family. Though he was forced to leave the Capital Wasteland he couldn't help but think of his nine year old daughter he was forced to leave behind. He never wanted to live in the wastes alone again like before when he was the lone wanderer fourteen years ago.

_They're armed to the teeth with guns and I've got a Gauss rifle and a .44 magnum. This is going to be impossible. _Neo thought as he placed the magnum under his pillow and the rifle next to the bed. _Lets see if I can't get some sleep for once._

"Sir maybe he is in that building on top of that hill," a legion soldier said as the sun began to descend behind the mountain ranges.

"We'll check tomorrow morning," the leader said as he motioned the team to set up camp.

"Yes sir," the soldier said as he placed his right arm across his chest.

Okay this is it team we have had visual confirmation of Neo Alexander Wynn being inside the Wolfhorn Ranch.," A NCR Ranger stated as he looked at his team, "we are to escort him to Fort McCarran and have him debriefed. Is that understood?"

"Sir yes sir," they cried as they snapped into a salute.

"Alright lets move," The Commanding Officer said as he lifted his service rifle.

"Eon de fro ty," someone said just before Neo's eyes shot open and his door was blown off of its hinges.

Neo's first reaction was to reach under his pillow and remove the .44 magnum and aim at the door. When he pulled the trigger he heard a yell and then a barrage of gunfire his power armor being hit by a multitude of 5.56mm rounds. He was forced to his back as he rolled off of the bed and onto the metal flooring next to his Gauss rifle. Neo was surprised as the aim of the soldiers this time was a bit odd as the bullets bounced off of everything but him and the bed. Neo decided to put the bed on its side and use his gauss rifle to shot the soldiers sitting in the door way. His first round caused one of them to explode in a bright blue light. Neo reloaded the rifle and pulled the trigger again, this time hitting the soldiers leg sending him flying out of the doorway. Again Neo reloaded his rifle and pulled the trigger again hitting the soldier's torso and putting a hole the size of a basketball through him. One soldier left and his ammo was getting lower and lower, along with his patience. Finally Neo Reloaded his rifle and placed it on the ground next to him and tossed a plasma grenade over the bed and under the soldier. Neo counted out the detonation time in his head and when he reached one the grenade went off sending the soldier in every direction and turning him into chunks of plasma and blood.

Neo took a deep breath and relaxed as the fire fight was finally over, and he was unharmed. _Why do they want me and what did I ever do to them_, Neo thought as he reloaded the Gauss Rifle and his .44 magnum, _Okay no time to stop. I need to keep moving, and put space between me and these maniacs._

Neo placed the bed back onto the ground and holstered his .44 magnum as he walked out of the door and into the wasteland once again. He traveled north toward what looked like the sun and he followed the road hoping that nothing would try to attack him. He paused at the sound of gunfire upon gunfire coming from up the road thinking someone has found him wandering the roads north so he decided to go to his right onto the cliff side to see what was going on up ahead. He was shocked when he saw a group of the soldiers that was following him left the station up the road just before an explosion erupted from the station building. He took the Gauss Rifle from his back, took aim to see what they who they were, and then lowered his rifle before he released his breath. This worried him, which he never liked. Worrying caused Neo to try things he couldn't do but he pulled off any way.

"No Neo you don't have the time to do anything," Neo said to himself as he looked at the flames that lit the night sky with yellow and orange lights, "Fuck it I'm going for it."

Neo stood up and climbed down the side of the rock face toward the road and ran to the building to see if anyone would have survived the explosion. The heat was outrageous when he burst though the door to see that the whole place was ablaze. He heard a yell in another room to his left that sounded like a woman, when he entered the room he saw a woman that was burning in spots on her arms and legs as the rest of the men and women died from the explosive.

"I'm here to help, come on," Neo yelled over the sound of flames and cracking wood as he began to put out the flames on the woman's arms and body.

"It was Caesar's Legion. They set the explosive next to the terminal and ham radio," she said as Neo dragged her out of the burning building, "Please on behalf of the NCR I thank you not only as a citizen but as a hero."

"Ma'am don't mention it. I was just doing what was right," Neo said as he laid her against the wall of campers.

"No it was I was the only one that survived the detonation. I was lucky that you came along," She said as she winced in pain from her burns, "Could you please take me to the nearest doctor north of here?"

"Yes ma'am," Neo replied as he lifted her into his arms and began to carry her to the doctor to their north. Not only did Neo not know her name, he saved her life without wanting anything in return.

"You're Neo Wynn aren't you," she asked as Neo carried her down the road toward a small town.

"Yes," Neo said as he remembered when he was back in Washington D.C.

"Why are you helping me," the woman asked while Neo held her in his arms, "The NCR hate you. They know that you were the one that killed the troops that were at Wolfhorn Ranch, and are wanting your head."

"oh a bounty, this should be interesting then," Neo said as a smirk rose to the surface to his battle scarred face.

"How can you keep a positive outlook on something like that," She asked as she looked at his moon lit face noticing a scar across his right eye.

"Because I've lived in a world where everyone hates me I have only one family and I was hoping that someone other than that bastard Mister Tenpenny," Neo said as the thought of Tenpenny's associate rushed back to his mind. The man wanting Neo to destroy the small city Megaton with the nuclear reactor that he was to place in the atom bomb._ No Neo not now you have to help this woman right now not think about what you did over nine years ago, _Neo thought as he tried to force the memory out of his mind.

"I'm sorry," She said as Neo looked out toward the East noticing that there seemed to be a giant lizard with a Scoped Hunting Rifle jutting out from its mouth, "Doc you're needed out here!"

"Hurry go the NCR will be here to get me in a few hours most likely they know that your going to be here," she ordered as she waved Neo away, "There is a outpost to the North on the intersection just off of I-95 and I-93. Minor NCR soldiers and a woman that might be of some interest to you."

"Thanks I'll keep that in mind and I will try to keep in tact," Neo stated as he looked at his Pip- Boy that was secured around his wrist for the time. It was about to be morning so the NCR wouldn't take long Since the Explosion happened that night.

"I'm going to retire here soon. Just be sure to visit, here. And thank you so much Neo, by the way my name is Nicole," She said as she noticed that a tear came to Neo's eye.

"That is my daughter's name," Neo stated as he handed her his magnum, "this is to make sure that you know how to find me."

She closed her eyes thanks to the major pain from the burns on her arms and torso, and when she opened her eyes Neo was gone. She figured that he wasn't even there but he was just about a mile and a half away. He was happy his father gave him unparallel speed and molecular regeneration. He found a gas station that was surrounded by giant insects and mutated wasps._ This should be a good place to rest, Neo thought as his aching muscles began to give out to the weight of his armor and Gauss Rifle. He walked in and found a hidden door that led to a basement which he covered with boxes and a few random objects that he could find to try to hide the door. It wasn't exactly a safe heaven or safe house but it was a place to crash for the few hours sleep he could get. The room had a bed that was set up in the corner and it was something Neo was glad to see. _

"_Ah finally I can get a well earned rest," neo cried as he crashed to the bed and caused the beds frame to bend and finally closing his eyes and drifting to an exhausted long rest._


	2. Neo's Revenge

Chapter 2 Neo's Revenge

A few hours passed and Neo was still out cold his muscles throbbing with pain. He finally found a place to stay that the NCR and Legion couldn't find, and he could get some rest. The thought of Neo's family rushed through his head; his daughter never knowing his face and his wife, Destiny. Neither of them will ever get to see neo again.

Neo was still sleeping as a dream came to his mind. It was showing him walking down through the Mojave Wasteland alone then the sound of rotors of a Pavelow or a vertibird came flying over him. Destiny giving him that reassuring smile that comforted Neo. Then he Noticed a small missile zipping toward the helicopter, and hitting the cockpit sending the helicopter spinning toward the sandy, crisp desert. Neo's eye's lit up with rage and hatred as he sprinted toward the crash site. When he got there No one had made it out alive; his wife his daughter, not even his old Brotherhood of Steel comrades. Then Neo woke up hatred and rage still pulsing through him.

He sighed as he sat up in the bed, stood to his feet, and took up his Gauss Rifle from the post that supported the main floor. He lifted the hatch that led to the basement and climbed out. The nightmare rushing back to his mind. _Neo think it was just a dream. Jacob is a better pilot than that he has never been shot by a rocket when flying his helicopter, _Neo thought to himself as he forced the Nightmare out of his mind.

He liked to think of the missions he did when he was In the Capital Wasteland With the Nighthawks. The Tabor 21 carbine he reconstructed and used on all of his missions even the Raid of the Enclave Base in Raven Rock. Neo finally saw the outpost Nicole was talking about. Neo withdrew his Rifle and Took aim down the Sights to see how many soldiers there actually were. He counted a patrol that was headed there from the North and 3 heavy troopers. Then a woman caught his eye she was wearing robes that almost resembled a Brotherhood's Scribes robe. And she carried a Pneumatic Gauntlet on her right hand. Neo knew right then she was Part of the Brotherhood of Steel. Neo took refuge while he waited for the patrol to continue moving down the road and out of sight before moving toward the outpost.

Neo's eyes never left the woman as he moved in closer toward her.

"Ma'am excuse me but I have a Question for you," Neo said as he walked up toward her.

"Let me guess Elder McNamara sent you to find me," she asked as Neo's smile grew under his Helmet.

"Um, no," Neo said as he took off his helmet after making sure that the NCR troops couldn't see him, "I'm in need of your help. My name is Neo Alexander Wynn, I was a former Brotherhood of Steel Paladin back in the Capital Wasteland. And I need to know where the Brotherhood Head Quarters is."

"Wait you're the Neo Alexander Wynn the one that destroyed the Enclave base in Washington D.C.," she asked as she began to yell in excitement.

"Please be quite the NCR cannot know that I am here for if they do it will be utter hell here," Neo said as he put his hand over her small delicate lips.

"Okay I will help you get there but on one agreement," she said as she went all serious.

"Okay what's that," Neo asked as she smiled from ear to ear.

"I want a pre- war dress. Not something you can find anywhere but one that's classy, and says don't fuck with me," she said as she looked dead into Neo's eyes.

"Okay I can do that, but what skills do you have, and how can I use them the best," Neo stated as he looked at her Power Fist.

"I'm really good at punching things, oh and I can recharge anything that's electronic," she said as she held up her fist and pointed at her laser pistol on her hip.

"Okay your on the team. But I must warn you I'm pretty fast for my age," Neo stated as he started to smile.

Neo was glad he finally had someone to talk to for once and they knew how to wear Power Armor. She led him south west toward a tower that was surrounded by a chain link fence and then turned to the right through a small passage that neo marked on his pip-boy. Neo heard a few crashes of the Pneumatic Gauntlet slamming against radscorpions and bark scorpions. Finally they came upon another chain linked fence and a sand storm.

"Are you sure this is the right way," Neo yelled over the sound of sand bouncing off of metal and wind.

"Yes I am," she yelled back, "Welcome to Hidden Valley, home of the Brotherhood of Steel."

Neo strained to see the base but all he could see was sand upon sand upon sand. He was beginning to think this girl was crazy in so many way until she stepped into the storm and it subsided. Then he relized it was a safety feature. Meant to hide their home from predators and salvagers. _good to be home, Neo thought as he noticed her walking into a bunker and waving him toward her. When they enterer it looked like a cheap as hell made bunker, she walked over to an intercom and began to talk. _

"_Yes I would like an Atomic Veggie-Burger and a large Order of Fries," she said as she looked back at Neo with a Smile on her face. _

"_Veronica we gave you a pass code why don't you use it sometime," a voice said over the communication- system. _

"_Ramos I know where you live," she said as she smiled at the intercom. _

"_Fine but next time use the pass code," Ramos said as the door opened and two armed Brotherhood paladins stood in the corners on mounted Gatlin lasers. _

"_Come on they wont shot you if your with me Neo," she said right when she said Neo the Soldiers snapped into a salute toward him and straightened their backs._

"_Stand down soldiers, there is no need to salute me until I am reinstated back into the Brotherhood," Neo said as he placed his hands on the lasers mini- guns._

_With that said they lowered their arms and placed their hands on the triggers to their posts. Neo was surprised that the Brotherhood of Steel managed to get this much technology to work in all of the bunker's corridors._

"_Veronica who is this," Ramos asked as he began to stare Neo Down into submission, but Neo didn't budge._

"_This is Neo Alexander Wynn," Veronica said as she looked at Neo with her smile. _

"_Ramos I'm honored to be in the Mojave Wasteland Station of the Brotherhood of Steel HQ," Neo said as he put his hand out to shake Ramos's hand._

"_We've heard a lot about you sir," Ramos stated as he gladly shook Neo's hand, "I'm sure that Elder McNamara would be honored to see a great hero like you in person."_

_Neo just nodded as Ramos began to walk through the wall ways that began to look like a maze leading deeper into the earth. Ramos motioned Neo to walk through the door and head to his right to be in the Elder's chambers. Neo nodded again and began to head through the door to be face to face with a man in blue robes that was a sign that he was in charge of the operation here._

"_Ah Neo my brother how do you bid? Come lets discuss this over a nice cup of tea," he said as he placed his arm around Neo's neck. _

_Neo and the elder conversed for a few hours about how and why Neo was all the way out in New Vegas. After the conversation was over Neo had the seal of the Brotherhood painted onto his right and left shoulder pads. Neo felt like a new man and was hoping to finally get a few more hours rest before he was assigned to a patrol unit._

"_Neo hey please come with me, I've got to show you something," Veronica asked as she grabbed Neo's arm and began to drag him down one of the hallways._

_Veronica had a smile that Neo knew when he was little, it was a smile his father gave him when he was trying to comfort Neo, and he missed it for nine years. Her hood hid the hair that she had neatly tucked under it from the outside world. Neo pressed a button on the chest plate of his Power Armor causing the helmet to un latch itself from Neo's head and fold it into his armor's back pack._

"_Veronica what are you doing," Neo asked as she opened a door to a barracks room with beds lining the walls and middle of the room. _

"_I know you've had a rough day so I thought that you might be able to share a room with the paladins. If that's alright with you," she stated as she pointed to the bed in the corner, "that's mine, so don't try and sleep in it."_

"_Okay so where is mine," Neo asked as he looked at her._

"_It's the one next to mine," she said as she tried to hid her emotions._

"_Alright I'll make myself at home and see about what job I'm to do later today," Neo stated as he looked at the time on his Pip-boy, "Okay I'm going to get some rest wake me up when it time for me to go."_

_Veronica nodded and left the room so that Neo could get some sleep._

_Meanwhile, Doc Mitch was checking on his gun shot patient checking to see if her vitals were in working order. He checked off the articles off the list as he went, and she seemed to be fine so he continued to do surgery and finish sewing in wound in her forehead after getting all the lead he could out of her skull. His was surprised the she survived the shot to her head and was still alive after being found in a shallow grave by Victor._

_A few days passed after he finished stitching her up and she finally came through and woke up. He was sitting next to her when she began to sit up in the bed she lay on. _

"_Hey there slow down there's no need to rush just calm down a bit," He said as he began to look at her eyes," ok lets what the damage was. Do you remember your name?" _

"_Amanda Marie Johnson," She replied as she tried to sit up._

"_Ok that's a start. Now lets see if you can walk to my couch in the living room here," he said as he helped her to her feet._

_She made it to the couch before sitting on it with her legs on the arms of the couch. He nodded as he sat in the chair next to the couch. _

"_Okay I'm going to ask you a few questions about you family history, it's not like I expect to find that you family has a history of getting shot in the head," Doc said as he gave a slight chuckle. _

"_My family, I never had a family," Amanda said as she closed her eyes, "I raise myself in the wasteland and became a courier for the Mojave Express."_

"_okay what habits have you acquired while you were in the wasteland," he asked as he stated at her. _

"_I'm good at taking my time with my shots, and I need glasses to see," She said as she shifted around trying to get comfortable._

"_Okay let see, you need to put this on, the bathroom is the last door on the left," and you'll need this he said as he handed her a Pip-boy and a M1911 Colt .45 pistol and a few dozen magazines as a start. _

"_thank you Doc I appreciate this a lot," she said as she wrapped her arms around the doctor's neck, "I wont forget this."_

_The doctor began to hug her back when she let go and smiled a small gentle smile, "alright go change and you can go," he said as he pointed at the Vault 21 jumpsuit he handed her a few minutes ago._

"_Neo its time for you to get up," Veronica said as she shook Neo awake, "You're to go and salvage technology from the Repconn Headquarters south of the New Vegas Strip, and the Brotherhood is giving you a new modified .44 magnum revolver." _

"_Okay thanks," Neo said as he stood up off of his bed._

"_By the way I'm in your team," Veronica said as she handed him the revolver, "Let's go." _

_He accepted the magnum and headed to the door to meet the rest of the team._

"_Okay men we have a new recruit but don't be surprised about who it is," the unit Commander shouted to the team to were they can hear him over the roar of the Vertibird, "Please Welcome a Senior Paladin and Former Unit Marine Neo Alexander Wynn!"_

_The unit grew dead silent when they found out that Neo was to be in their group and he walked into the hanger._

"_Come on don't be shy he is head temporarily until he can muster up his own team. So make him feel right at home," The commander yelled as Neo climbed in to the Vertibird and helped Veronica in. _

"_Alright Commander Winston, we're good for take off," neo yelled as he patted the commander's shoulder pad and motioned the pilot to take off._

"_Alright we are to salvage any electronics that we find, and yes Private Halford that means scraps, too," the commander yelled as he put on his headset, "Everyone put on the head sets we're about to reach the exit to the hanger doors._

_Neo placed his head set on his head and closed his helmet to secure the microphone to his head. _

"_Alright are we ready," Winston said as the headsets did their magic and allowed the team to communicate without all of the yelling, Neo nodded and looked around the cabin, "Alright this is a simple mission, any weapons you find are yours and any ammo you salvage belong to you and the team when needed. Understood?"_

_The unit nodded in unison and Neo checked over his Gauss Rifle looking for any flaws in the guns firing mechanism._

"_Commander I have a question how many men have you lost during you missions," Neo asked as he rested his rifle on the ground pointing the barrel toward the ceiling of the cabin. _

"_Four, out of the two hundred forty- three missions I have done," Winston stated as he began to look over his Plasma Rifle with a Magazine Accelerator. _

"_I'm not bragging or anything about your success but when I was the Leader of the Nighthawks I never lost a man out of the seven hundred ninety- nine missions I have done, and that's because my team was trained to handle any obstacles that crossed their path and never missed a shot," Neo stated as he looked at the Commander who was looking out of the cabin's window to see if they were near their target._

"_But these soldiers are not the Nighthawks and they never will be," Winston said as he closed his eyes and laid his head on the rest that was attached to his seat._

"_Now I have another question, what would it take to get Veronica into the Nighthawks and what would it take to get the team out here from the Capital Wasteland," Neo asked as Winston's eye widened with joy._

"_Veronica can be yours if she agrees but the rest of the Night hawks that would be impossible," Winston stated as he placed the butt of his rifle on the metal flooring, "Alright let's go we're here."_


End file.
